Recent Updates
Flower Knight Girl Patch and Update News. For general reasons, please visit the Himeuta's FKG group page for patch updates. Latest Update May 22 2017 1. Event: * The second half of the event "The Call of The Prison Island" is now commenced. * You can now summon stronger Raid Boss to get more event tokens * Another Challenge Stage is also added (It has been removed now, compensation has been distributed to you) 2. Campaigns: * 30% Stamina Discount on the following stage map: Ultimate Mission "The Devil That Broke The Peace" * Strengthening EXP and Great Success Probabilty Up campaign (May 22nd til May 29th): You will gain 10% more Strengthening EXP and higher chance of getting A Success when strengthening during this period. * Early Summer Login Bonus Campaign (May 25th til Jun 12th): Login at least for 10 days to get all of the rewards. 3. Character * Bloomed form is now available for the following flower knight: Evergreen Candytuft, Rose, Pineapple, Lamb's Ear * You can now earn Idsuroei (Sci name: Saxifraga merkii var. idsuroei) from the code obtain from NicoNicoDouga broadcast. Her character quest has been added to the game as well. 4. Stage Mission: * Whale Airship Mission is now open * New Ultimate Stage Mission: The Devil That Broke The Peace * Recurring Event: The Gifts of the Snow Falling Forest (May 25th til Jun 7th) * Permanent Recurring Event: The Large Hunting Festival of Fos 5. Garden: 3 garden item, 20 new pest for picture book 6. Exchange Shop: * Gold shop updated, The Witch's Friend's Strange Night Exchange Shop has been removed 7. Misc: * Max slots for Material warehouse is now 800 slots * Added some effect indicator so that it will appear when counterattack ability is triggered * Note that the ruined rewards that was earned from Raid Boss before May 22nd Maintenance will not display 8. Bug fixes: * Grammar fixes Mar 13th 2017 * Second half of event maps available. A special stage can appear after finishing a map that gives you more event items. New card sheets will also appear. * Until 3/17, 30% stamina off on Whale Ship Mission 13. * For the next two weeks, you get 50% more gold from maps. * Blooming (second evolution) is now available for four characters: Apricot, Sankaku Saboten, German Iris, Canna. Their blooming character quests and blooming 'scenes' have also been added. Limited Gacha 3 has been changed for increased rates for these girls as well. * Apricot has a new skill when bloomed, "Invalidate Damage", immunity to one hit in battle. Dodge or miss does not use this up. * Valentine voices now available in the library. * Added Mission 13 to Whale Ship. New accessory added that can be redeemed. * New story mission 35 added. * Next returning event "One Night Tale and The Night of The Full Moon" starts on the 16th. * Previous event "The Drop of Desire That Sparkles in the Midsummer" is now permanently added. * For those who participated in the Girls Symphony collab, you will get the character after the game's maintenance on the 15th. * New furniture added. * Added 20 more types to the insect picture book. * Added a feature that will automatically advance you in maps without needing to click the button. You can set this in the options screen. Be warned that you cannot retreat if this mode is turned on. * Increased max capacity of warehouse to 550. * Added SD view button in the gacha screens so you can see how the girls move. * You can now adjust the game quality for battles. * You can now switch parties on the top part when organizing parties. * You can now view individual scenes for the FKG Theatre. * Bug and typo fixes. Mar 6th 2017 Let's Travel To The Cute Flower 3/6 - 3/17 * Current event has the 5* Mauritiana as the event girl. Collect "Seagrass" from event maps to flip cards that give various rewards including the event girl and her upgrades. Bonus card sheets appear every day. * Returning event has the 5* Eucharis as the event reward. Gather her event item from clearing or running her event maps and exchange them for her and her skill/accessory slot flowers. * Additional Character Gacha: 6* Freesia, 5* Hanai (Flowering Rush) and 5* Nichinichisou (Madagascar Periwinkle). Their character quests have also been added. * Selection Gacha, until 3/8, 6* Higanbana, 5* Anemone, 5* Nadeshiko, all World Flower Shrine Maiden versions * Blooming Gacha, until 3/13: 6* Sakura, 5* Tsukimisou, 5* Suiren * Nation Gacha, until 2/27: increased rate based on nation that changes daily. In addition, all 5/6* that appear will be of that respective nation, while 4* and below are increased rate. Lotus Lake isn't included yet. * White Day voice lines implemented until 3/17. * This week, 30% stamina off on special missions and character quests, including the new Lotus Lake related special mission. * 1.5m players campaign: until 3/16, everyone gets two flower stones daily. * Special Nazuna quests are now available during the 7th and 27th of the month. You simply need to clear maps. * Added 7-4 to nation maps. * Added new furniture to the garden. * Background changed to Banana Ocean - Resort City Platano. * Adjusted counterattacks to ignore defense. They can now trigger even if the flower knight dies. If both sides die with this mechanic, the battle will be a draw. * You can now set the battle speed to always be set to double speed. * You can now change the party members of an entire party on the same screen. * Refine button added to the options when getting rid of excess. * Bugs and typo fixes. Feb 6th 2017 1. New event "Chocolate for Oni Extermination?" has now commenced. * This is a Swan Boat Race event * Collect Chocolate Fortune Beans in exchange for a 5* event Girl "Bleeding Heart" * Collect Blossom: Light to put your bet in a Swan Boat Race * New Girls: 6* Cacao (Sci Name: Theobroma cacao), 5* Tiger Lily (Sci Name: Lilium lancifolium), 5* Heart Vine (Sci Name: Ceropegia woodii), 5* Bleeding Heart (Sci Name: Lemprocapnos spectabilis) 2. Adding Valentine's Day Voice Line 3. Campaigns: * Valentine's Day Login Bonus (Feb 10th til Feb 20th). Login at least 5 days to get all of the rewards. * Reaching 1.45 mill Party Leaders Appreciation Campaign (Feb 6th til Feb 16th). Login to get 2 Flower Gems everyday 4. Gachas: Event Gacha, Characters with "Increase Critical Strike Chance" Ability Priority Gacha 5. Stage Mission: * Added stage mission to Nation-Based Stage Mission: Stage 7- 3 6. Added New Years Day voice lines in the Bloomed Voice Library 7. 8 new garden items 8. Home Screen Background change to Commercial City, Sukane in Blossom Hill. 9. Changes on "Pest Picture Book Collection" Quest; merging "Pest Picture Book Collection 41-1" and "Pest Picture Book Collection Part 41-2" into "Pest Picture Book Collection Part 41", Adding "Pest Picture Book Collection Part 42". 10. Misc: * You can use 5 y.o Manyu to refine a 20 y.o Manyu via "Refining" option in "Office". * Added a "Include Various 5 y.o. Manyus" in the Character Selling tab so you can sold them in bulk. * Updated questionnaire 11. Bugfix: * Fix the bug that the character did not sorted properly when using "Not Cleared" or "Cleared" filter in Character Quest tab. * Grammar fixes Previous Updates Jan 30th 2017 1. Second half of the event "Tropical Princess Brilliant Festival" is now commenced. You can now spawn higher stage bonus and get more voting tickets and Victory megaphones. 2. Blooming is now available for the following Flower Knights: * Soapwort * Thoroughwort * Pouch Flower * Fullmoon Maple As always, a new H-scene and new character quest stage map for each characters has been added 3. Gacha: 2nd Anniversary Gacha, Bloomed characters Gacha 4. Rewards from NicoNicoBrodcast will be distributed on Jan 31st at 0400 or 4.00am JST 5. Campaigns: * Gold up campaign (Jan 30th til Feb 6th). The amount of gold you gain will be doubled during this period. * Strengthening Buff Up & Great Success rate buff up campaign (Jan 30th til Feb 6th). The amount of exp gain when you strengthen up your girls will be increase by 10% and the rate to get a great success is greatly increase. 6. Added "Ability Improvement" feature. 7. Stage Mission: * NicoNicoBroadcast bonus stage (Jan 30th til Feb 6th). * New Ultimate Mission: A Threat that Shine on A Nocturnal Luminescence * Recurring Event: Deep Forest's Summer Festival (Feb 2nd til Feb 16th) * Permanent Recurring event: Participate in the Large Subjugation Operation 8. 6 new garden items 9.20 new pest in picture book 10. Nico Nico Live Broadcast "Flower Knight Girl Official Knights Council # 5" premium members' gift distribution. You can now enter the serial code you received in the provided slots 11. Shop update: Event 1 and The Beaches of Summer Vacation exchange shop hve been removed. Gold exchange shop has been updated 12. CMW and EMW item slot has been expanded. Now both can store items up to 400 slots. 13. Misc: * Adjusted the output of "Whale Cannon" and "Whale Cannon: Burst" * Adjusted the effect description of the learning ability, Weakness Damage Up. the change During combat, increase the attribute weakness damage. the change Damage to enemies of their own weak point attribute rises during battle During combat, increase damage on enemies with attribute weakness. Jan 23rd 2017 There will be a maintenance on Jan 23rd, 2017, at the usual time. With this, the event "Seven Herbs Hotspring Steam Incident" will end and the new event "Tropical Princess Brilliant Festival" will commence Fun Fact: Apparently the word, 光華祭 (Kouka Matsuri), is the name of a school festival held in some Japanese school. This is differ from the school cultural festival. Patch Notes: 1. New Event: Tropical Princess Brilliant Festival has now commenced * This is a Popularity Voting Event * Collect "Voting Tickets" in a chance to vote for your favourite girl to get on the top three, in which the winners will get alternate version of them in the future. You can also use it to get Event Girl, Lycaste. * Collect "Victorious Megaphone" to spawn bonus stage. * New girls: 6* Aizoon Stonecrop (Sci name: Phedimus aizoon var. floribundus), 5* King Protea (Sci name: Protea spp.), 5* Dalmatian Bellflower (Sci name: Campanula portenschlagiana), 5* Lycaste (Sci name: Lycaste spp.) 2. Campaign: a. 2nd Anniversary Campaign: * 2nd Anniversary Secret Garden Campaign (Jan 23rd til Feb 6th): You'll get Crystal of Life whenever you run the secret garden. * 2nd Anniversary Login Bonus Campaign (Jan 25th til Feb 10th): Login at least 10 days to get all the rewards * 30% stamina comsumption discount b. Gold up Campaign (Jan 28th til Jan 30th): you'll gain double the amount of gold acquired. 3. Gacha: Event New Character Priority Gacha, Nation-based Character Priority Gacha 4. Stage Mission a. Added a new stage map in the "Strengthening Spirit's Great Banquet" Stage Mission. b. Difficulty re-adjustment for "Strengthening Spirit's Great Banquet" and "Encountering the Evolutionary Dragon". Compensation will be sent for those who done it before. c. New Challenge Mission/ Special Mission: "Concentrated Attack! The Great Bos Subjugation Strategy" * This will cater girls with single target skill. * Only one party is allowed to enter this mission * Skill damage & Skill trigger chance will be buffed depending on the number of characters with single target skill in a party. 5. Added Christmas Voice line in the Bloomed Voice Library 6. 8 new items for garden + a new BGM 7. Home-screen changes to Banana Ocean with FKG 2nd Anniversary as the theme 8. Shop changes: Crystal of Life exchange shop and PL Medal exchange shop has been updated 9. Misc: Updated questionnaire Jan 16th 2017 1. Second half of the current event "Seven Herbs Hotspring Steam Incident" is now commence. You can now summon stronger raid boss to get more rewards. 2.The following are characters available for blooming: Dendrobium, Queen of the Night, Gerbera, Hypericum. As always, new H-scene and new character quest stage map will be available for them, as well as, gacha for them. 3.Campaigns: a. 2nd Anniversary Campaign: 30% stamina discount on the following stage map; Nation-based mission, Challenge/Special Mission, Ultimate Mission, Great Banquet & Manyuu-dedicated Mission. b. Gold up campaign (Jan 16th til Jan 23rd). You'll received 1.5x more gold during this campaign c. 2nd Anniversary Login Bonus (Jan 17th til Jan 25th): Login at least 5 days to receive all of the rewards. 4. The reward for Continue Login Bonus at day 727 has been changed. * You can now acquire 727 Day Memorial Trophy, 727 Crystals of Life, 727 Bonds Crystals, 727 Sun Medals. (before, you have to use the trophy to get the other rewards) 5. Stage Mission: a. Whale Airship Mission: * New stage mission: Whale Airship Mission 11 * Added a new weapon. Whale Cannon Burst. Detail in the game's FAQ b Story Mission: Added new stage mission, Story Mission 33. c. Recurring Event: The Blue Devil That Blooms in the Sea (Jan 19th til Feb 1st) d. Stage Map Difficulty Re-adjustment: Story Mission 9. Compensation gift will be distributed later 6. Character Stat Adjustment: * Acacia: She can now decrease the attack power of 3 enemies by 15% (instead of 10%) * Loquat: Increase Critical Damage by 5% (instead of 4%) * Nasturtium: Added "Increase Critical Damage by 4%" 7. Equipment Ability Adjustment: Bracelet of Healing's, Bracelet of Anger's and Bracelet of Positive Strength's abilities can now overlap with character's ability (in other words, it's stackable) 8. Added Winter Voice line in the Bloom Voice Library 9. 4 new garden items 10. 20 new pest of the picture book 11. Shop changes: * Shop removed: Beyond The Brilliant Milky Way exchange shop *- Shop updated: Bond Crystal shop, Sun Medal shop, Gold shop 12. Misc: * Max no. of slots for Material Warehouse has been increased by 50 slots (both CSMW & ESMW*) * When player level up, the stamina remaining from previous level will be carried over and added into the new max stamina. (This means stamina will be accumulated, exceeding the suppose limit no. of stamina) * You can now use Equipment Synthesis Material directly from the warehouse * Any new 5* or more characters added to your collection will be automatically lock upon acquisition. * Added "Garden Character" in the filter of the character selection of the Garden section Jan 10th 2017 Patch Notes: 1. The new event "Seven Herbs Hotspring Steam Incident" is now commence. * This is a Raid Boss event. Collect Reservation sign to summon the event raid boss, to get Akuta Hot Spring Bun. * Collect Akuta Hot Spring Bun in exchange for a 5* event girl. * New Girls batch: Jersey Cudweed (sci name: Gnaphalium affine), Water Dropwort (sci name: Oenanthe javanica), Beefsteak Geranium (sci name: Saxifraga stolonifera), Chickweed (sci name: Stellaria media)(event girl) Note: character quest and gacha wil be available for the new girls. 2. Campaigns: * 2nd Anniversary Campaign (Jan 10th til Jan 30th): add more Campaign quests, 30% Stamina discount on challenge missions (AKA special missions) and Nation-based mission. * 1.4 million party leaders registered milestone celebration campaign (Jan 10th til Jan 20th). Login to get 2 flower gems everyday. 3. Gacha: Event gacha, Counterattack ability character priority gacha. 4. Stages: * New stage for Nation-based mission: stage mission 7-2 5. New Garden items: 8 new items + 1 new BGM 6. Home Screen Background: change to Bergamot Valley's Hot Spring 7. Misc: Questionnaire has been updated. December 26th 2016 1. New event "Ring the Bells, Pound the Mochi, And You're Out of Luck!?" is now commence. * This is a Card Flip event. Get Festive Lucky-dip Bag to get a free event girl 5* Olive. * There are three parts in this event: ** a. Ring the Bells, Pound the Mochi, And You're Out of Luck!? (End of the Year) stage mission. This is the first part of the event. ** b. Ring the Bells, Pound the Mochi, And You're Out of Luck!? (New Year's Greeting) Stage mission. This stage mission will appeared on the first 3 days of the new year, each will give you exp, Crystal of Life and gold. ** c. Ring the Bells, Pound the Mochi, And You're Out of Luck!? (Beginning of the Year) Stage mission. This is the second part of the event. * New Girls; 6* Ivy (New Year), 5* Lady's Sorrel (New Year), 5* False Daphne (Sci Name: Daphniphyllum macropodum), 5* Olive (Sci Name: Olea europaea) 2. Campaigns * 1.35 mill Party Leader Registered Appreciation Campaign: Login to get 2 flower gems every day * FKG 2nd Anniversary Campaign ** a. More Campaign Quest added. ** b. Nation-Based Mission, Challenge Mission (Special Mission), and Great Banquet Mission get's 30% stamina cost discount ** c. Whale Airship Mission Loot Buff Up Campaign: You can now gain more Sun Medals from Whale Airship Mission. ** d. Strengthening and Success Rate Buff Up Campaign ** e. Gold Up campaign 3. Gacha * Year End/New Year Gacha * Event New Character Priority Gacha * Attribute-based Character Priority Gacha 4. Ability Learning Feature: * When reaching a certain condition, you can add any ability to the character depending on the party's need. Note: Ability Improvement Feature will be added at the second part of the current event. 5. Character Stat Adjustment: All girls with Counterattack ability gets Counter Attack Damage improvement 6. Stage Mission - Challenge Mission: The One Who Mastered The Secret of Forsaking a. Only one party is allow to enter this stage mission b. This stage mission is dedicated for characters with Evasion ability 7. Added a new reward in "Aiming for the Leader of the Battlefield Part 1": Silver Award x10 8. New Garden items 9. You can now use Systhesis Material directly from the warehouse when you strengthen up your girls 10. Exchange Shop: * The following shop gets updated: Crystal of Life, Party Leader Medal 11. Misc: * The time remaining before the Bonus Stage disappear at the time a stage map is cleared/complete is re-adjusted * Questionnaire has been updated * Added more Wallpaper to the library December 19th 2016 1. Christmas Voice line is now available. 2. Second half of the event "Christmas Party" is now commence. You can now collect more tokens for exchange shop and Swan Boat Race. The max amount of token spend on a boat is also increased. 3. Campaigns: * 2nd Anniversary campaigns: More campaign quest (Dec 19th til Jan 10th), selected stage mission get 30% stamina discount (Dec 19th til Dec 26th). * Gold up campaign (Dec 19th til Dec 26th): Gold acquired will be boosted 1.5x * Christmas Login Bonus Campaign (Dec 21st til Dec 30th), login at least 5 days to get the rewards. * Daily Login Bonus Campaign (previously known as the 360 Day Login Bonus Event) get extension till 900th day. 4. New Bloomed Girl batch: Rice Lily, Apple, Water Hyacinth, Satsuki. As always, new gacha, new H-scene and new character quest stage for this batch is now available (note that event girls is not included in gacha line up). 5. Stage Missions: * New stage mission for Whale Airship: Stage Mission 10 * New stage Mission for Story Mission: Story Mission 32 * Story Mission 10's rewards gets revamp * Recurring Event "Beyond the Brilliant Milky Way" 6. New items in Garden 7. New insect in Picture Book 8. Character stat adjustments: * In 6* Rice Lily & 5* Gerbera ability description, the sentence "(up to 30% maximum)" has been changed to "(The maximum amount of attack power gained each time a skill is triggered is 30%)". Note that the ability's effect remain unchanged, so this is just some sort of grammar fix or rewording. 9. Exchange shop: * Shops gets removed: "Patters of the Rainfall Forest" Exchange Shop. * Shops get updated: Bond Crystal, Sun Medal, Gold. 28th November 2016 Current Event - Snowfall Forest's Gift 11/28 - 12/12 Returning Event - Patters of the Rainfall Forest 11/24 - 12/7 ---- * Current event has the 5* Watachorogi (Lamb's Ear) as the event girl. Collect "Christmas Present" from event maps and use it to draw the event gacha for the event girl and her upgrades. Rolling the key item will let you skip to the next set of draws. You can also get an extra reward at 25, 50 and 100 draws per set. You can also use "Six Flower Stone" from event maps to open a special stage that drops more presents. * Returning event has the 5* Fuschia as the event reward. Gather her event item from clearing or running her event maps and exchange them for her and her skill/accessory slot flowers. * Additional Character Gacha: 6* Portulaca (common name Purslane), 5* Momiji (Christmas) and 5* Shamusakuraran (Christmas). There is a gacha with a higher chance to get them during the event. Their character quests have also been added. * Selection Gacha, until 11/30: 6* Habranthus, 5* Oxalis, 5* Inedate * Nation Gacha, until 12/5: nation rate up that changes daily * 1.3m players campaign: everyone gets two flower stones daily until the 8th. * Winter Login Bonus Campaign: During 11/30 - 12/16, login for ten days to get bonus items. * 30% Stamina Off Campaign: Until 12/5, Normal, Nation-Only, Rerun and Character Quest dungeons have lowered stamina cost. * New challenge dungeon added. You start at 25% HP but HP drain skills have a heal and trigger modifier of x2.5. * Added autumn voices to library. * Added new furniture to the garden. * Buffed Nerine, Habranthus and Nightmare (Katakuri)'s abilities. * Buffed the passives of Dendrobium, Higanbana, Shakuyaku, Saffron, Helenium, Red Ginger, Sakuranbo, Daisy, Nerine, Saffron, Enishida. * Background changed to Lily Wood (Christmas). * Added exchange items to life crystal and Danchou Medal exchanges. * Some bug and typo fixes, and some interface updates. Survey also updated so you can answer again. 21st November 2016 Mid-Event Update ---- * Second half of event maps available. More bosses are available that you can summon. Beating all the bosses lets you fight a new one. * Until the 28th, x1.5 gold from maps. * Blooming (second evolution) is now available for four characters: Black Baccara, Chocolate Cosmos, Iris, Seemannia. Their blooming character quests and blooming 'scenes' have also been added. Limited Gacha 3 has been changed for increased rates for these girls as well, until the 28th. * Leucocorine's blooming skill buffed, her attack up buff now also provides 10% to all party members. * Whale ship missions available until the 28th. A new ninth mission has been added. Its current status is now displayed clearly on the main screen. * Normal mission 31 added. * You can now view the story scenes of the normal missions from the selection list. * New furniture added. * Added 20 more types to the insect picture book. * Premium nico members can now input the serial code they got during the August broadcast. * DMM Games for Netcafe codes can now be inputted. * Reworded some skill descriptions. * You can now refuse to pick support for boss raids. * New remodeling options for the garden. * Bug and typo fixes. 14th November 2016 Current Event - The Tea Ceremony Blown by the Sea Breeze 11/14 - 11/28 Returning Event - The Quiet Lake's Border 11/10 - 11/23 ---- * Current event has the 5* Mikan (Orange) as the event girl. Run event maps to collect Fruit Tart that is used to exchange for the event girl and her upgrades. You can also summon bosses that drop the event equipment, but to fight them you need the Sparkling Tea Set which is also exchanged using Fruit Tarts. More bosses will be added every day. * Returning event has the 5* Alyssum as the event reward. Gather her event item from clearing or running her event maps and exchange them for her and her skill/accessory slot flowers. * Additional Character Gacha: 6* Biwa (Loquat), 5* Pineapple and 5* Kiwi. There is a gacha with a higher chance to get them during the event. Their character quests have also been added. Fun fact: Biwa (Loquat) is holding a biwa (Japanese lute). * Selection Gacha, until 11/16: 6* Tachiaoi, 5* Green Bell, 5* Alium * Attribute Gacha, until 11/21: attribute rate up that changes daily * 22 Month Anniversary Celebration: everyone gets two flower stones daily until the 24th. * Limited Campaign quests available from 11/15 to 11/21. You can get various rewards for finishing, including a premium gacha ticket. * Added 6-5 to nation limited dungeon. * You can now set up to five garden setups that you can switch to anytime. * Added fruit cafe themed furniture to the garden. * Changed background to Port City Yoteholk. * Updated world map information. * You can now view a summary of each party's statistics and skills. * Added blooming material filtering option. * Modified support parties' strength so all the bonuses are used. * Changed gacha tab names to accurately reflect their content (Additional/New, Selection, Attribute) * Fixed bugs related to pot harvesting, incorrect choices in the survey, party display, spelling errors. Archived Updates Flower Knight Girl Update Log 2016 Category:Updates